Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for preventing a disconnection in a conductor pattern of a flexible board including a terminal section, in which flexible board a reinforcing plate is provided on a back side of a base film on which the conductor pattern is formed. In the technique, in order to prevent the disconnection, rigidity of the reinforcing plate is decreased so that curvature deformation of the flexible board will easily occur.